


Addiction to Love

by Seb_Baz



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb_Baz/pseuds/Seb_Baz
Summary: 皆川琛翻车故事（好像翻了又好像没翻的翻车，自由心证吧
Relationships: 任豪/姚琛, 何洛洛/姚琛, 刘俊孝/姚琛, 张颜齐/姚琛, 焉栩嘉/姚琛
Kudos: 20





	Addiction to Love

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> *AU all5 2379+刘哥/5  
> *双⭐️5 渣女（？真的渣 做好心理准备  
> *有🚲（35/刘哥  
> *无脑搞簧（。  
> *三观不正（是真的  
> *OOC还用说吗（砰砰砰  
> *不准上升 要骂骂我（dbq wbsr 砰砰砰

1.

“嘉嘉？你今天怎么了？心不在焉的……”焉栩嘉十分钟内第三次被抓到走神，看见姚琛无奈地笑着，伸手在自己眼前晃了晃。他闭了闭眼睛，随即下定决心般一把抓住了那只纤细修长的手。

“姚琛，”焉栩嘉注视着他的钢琴老师——那人等着他的下文，眼里有不解也有好奇，歪了小脑袋回望他，嘴巴在感到疑惑的时候会微微噘着，露出一副和身份不符的天真神情——越看越觉得心里面的喜欢都要满溢，压也压不住地要从嗓子眼里迸出来，于是不再掩藏，“我喜欢你。”

话音刚落，他看见姚琛瞪圆了眼睛，脸上也很快浮出红晕来，呆呆地张着小嘴，但似乎还没有要拒绝的意思。他大着胆子把姚琛拉到怀里揽住，嗅到他身上不同于往日却又莫名熟悉的香水味，顾不上细想，只胡乱地把积压在心里的爱意往外倒：“琛，我真的好喜欢你……喜欢你笑起来眼睛是弯弯的，喜欢你握着我的手教我弹琴……你一定不知道，我最讨厌周日，因为那意味着还有整整一周我才能见到你……”

“嘉嘉……”姚琛低声唤他，焉栩嘉语无伦次的急切就突然被轻巧地安抚了。他放开了姚琛，重重呼出一口气，闭上眼睛，像是犯人在等待宣判，然而还来不及去看姚琛，就得到了意想不到的一个吻。他猛地睁开了眼睛，姚琛的脸近在眼前，低垂的睫毛微微颤抖着，脸颊上的绯红似乎更深了。他像是被狂喜搞得失去了思考和行动的能力，呆滞地僵在原地，直到姚琛柔软的嘴唇离开了他的：“嘉嘉是笨蛋吗？接吻的时候要把嘴张开呀……”

下一秒，他无师自通地把舌头探进了心上人的嘴里——或许也不算无师自通，姚琛教过他的，在他的无数个湿梦里——姚琛就听话地吮着他把他含进去。他忍不住捏着姚琛的下巴用力舔咬他的嘴唇，叫姚琛吃痛地“唔”一声，才又讨好地含着姚琛的舌尖吮吸，把姚琛吞咽不下的津液都舔掉。很快姚琛就受不了了似的，喘着气低咛，声音软得要淌下水来，煽情极了，焉栩嘉几乎是立刻就硬了。

“去……床上……”也许是性器抵在腿上的感觉过于明显了，姚琛轻轻把他推开，嗫嚅着低下头，像是害羞了，手却转了个弯就勾在了他脖子上等着他把自己抱起来。焉栩嘉脑子里一片空白，幸福得快要失去理智，手忙脚乱地把他弄到床上，又立马去解他的衣服。最后的遮蔽物也被褪下后，毫无经验的毛头小子却傻了眼——姚琛敞着的双腿间有着不属于男性的部分，此刻正微微翕张着，闪着淫靡的水光。

姚琛似乎也开始紧张了，支着手肘抬起上身看他：“嘉嘉……我……” “你好美……”焉栩嘉喉头动了几下，眩晕着打断了他，“琛……我，可以吗？”他盯着姚琛变得湿润的眼睛发问，却不等他回答就把手指探进了那道肉缝里试图把它揉开，姚琛就咬住了嘴唇软了腰，求饶似的拉着他的手臂，但最终还是点了点头。

焉栩嘉试探着抽动了几下，感觉到湿滑的内壁蠕动着绞紧了自己的手指，忍不住快速地往前推进，叫姚琛软软地惊呼出声。他安抚地吻他挺立的乳尖，下一刻却连汗毛都炸了起来——姚琛竟把手伸进他裤子里抓住了硬热的性器抚摸：“嘉嘉……唔……进来……”

焉栩嘉把自己的性器解放出来，按着姚琛的腿根缓慢地进入了他。姚琛咬着指尖痴迷地盯着两人交合的部位，在焉栩嘉的囊袋终于拍到自己屁股上时眯着眼睛呻吟了一声，长而媚的尾音叫焉栩嘉激动得差点直接缴了械。他咬牙忍住射精的冲动，晃着腰抽插起来，姚琛就很舒服似的，闭着眼睛仰头低低喘息，突然发出了一声嘤咛，声音又娇又甜——他就知道自己顶对了地方了，因为姚琛里面也忽地痉挛着吸紧了他，叫他猝不及防地麻了半边身子，没忍住射了。

“嘉嘉？”姚琛满脸迷茫地睁开了眼睛看他，他窘得一张脸通红，看了姚琛一眼就不好意思地低下了头，也因此没有注意到姚琛眼里一闪而过的冷漠和不耐烦。

“没关系的，”姚琛顿了顿，捧着他的脸吻他高挺的鼻梁，声音仍然很温柔，“你已经比很多人都做得好了，”他莫名地觉得这话好像有哪里不对劲，但看着姚琛被情欲蒸得红红的眼角和眼下那颗媚人的泪痣，就被蛊惑了似的无法去思考了，结果就是被姚琛宠溺地取笑了：“小处男……”

焉栩嘉觉得自己身为男人的自尊心受到了极大的挑战，尽管他知道姚琛只是在跟他开玩笑。他鼓着腮帮子把姚琛压在床上，看到姚琛眼里的戏谑，忿忿地低头噙住他嘴唇吻他，把香软的舌头勾出来又吸又咬，吮得人舌根都发麻，叫他又开始“呜呜”地呻吟。到底是年轻，被这么一激，他还埋在姚琛体内的性器又开始涨大，重新硬挺起来。他看着姚琛不可思议的眼神，歪着嘴笑了，色情地揉捏着他大腿上立刻绷紧了的修长漂亮的肌肉，一径去撞他之前就找到了的地方，姚琛马上就娇气地哭了：“嘉嘉……唔……那里，不要……” “干嘛不要呀？”焉栩嘉坏心眼地抵着那块软肉磨他，仿佛在报复他的调笑，“姐姐不是很舒服吗？”

听到“姐姐”两个字姚琛连脖子和胸前都漫上了一层粉，摇着头说不出话来，大腿却变本加厉地夹着焉栩嘉的腰蹭来蹭去，分明是舒服得很。焉栩嘉把手覆在他胸口挤着他的乳肉玩弄，他竟然拉着人家的手去碰自己的乳头，“唔唔”地低声哼哼，骚得叫焉栩嘉有点生气，下身没了节奏莽撞地肏他，他就讨饶般黏糊糊地喊着“嘉嘉” “嘉嘉”。焉栩嘉粗暴地掐着他的膝弯分开他大腿，试图进入得更深，他受不了地哭喊着，一副舒服得不行的样子，甜腻的呻吟却突然被焉栩嘉堵回嘴里。

“嘘……任豪回来了。”焉栩嘉亲了他一会儿，搅着他舌头舔他敏感的上颚，叫他被微弱的电流打了一样轻轻捯着气，才压低了声音让他噤声，下身的动作却不停。话音刚落，他就感觉到姚琛僵了一下，随即乖巧地捂着嘴巴软在自己怀里战栗着高潮了，爱液汩汩地流出来，有一波几乎是淋在他龟头上，湿热的穴道也咬着他，让他也把持不住地射在里面。

姚琛好一会儿才缓过神来，焉栩嘉把他抱到自己身上趴着，拉了被子把两个人都裹在里面。两人对视一眼，突然都臊得扭头不看对方，又同时转了回来，姚琛忍不住“咯咯”地笑：“笨蛋……”焉栩嘉涨红了脸，不忿地使坏拿膝盖去蹭姚琛两腿间湿得一塌糊涂的地方，叫姚琛差点惊呼出声。门外突然传来走动的声音，他咬着嘴唇拿手捶焉栩嘉的胸膛，眼神里是羞窘和不安。

门外的声音静止了，姚琛松了劲儿，趴在焉栩嘉耳边悄声说：“你表哥怎么这时候回来呀……”焉栩嘉耸了耸肩表示不知情，姚琛咬了他耳垂一下，然后蹑手蹑脚地从他身上爬起来，用气声说：“我该走了，去洗个澡，不许跟过来。”他警告地瞪了焉栩嘉一眼，但湿漉漉的眼睛实际上并不能起到什么威慑作用。焉栩嘉看着他赤裸的修长背影，突然起了逗他的心思，把声音放重了叫他，故意要让外面的人听见：“老师！再来一次行不行？我还没学会……”姚琛愣在原地，回过头看他，一副难以置信的样子，他这才把谎话说圆：“这首曲子太难了！”说完就看见姚琛小步小步挪回床边，红着脸作势要拧自己的耳朵，他忙合掌讨饶，拉着人家的手亲一口，见姚琛不再搭理他抽回了手径直走进浴室，才躺回到床上。

不一会儿有哗啦哗啦的水声传来，他想象着姚琛站在莲蓬头下淋浴的样子，怨念着任豪回来得不是时候，不然说不定真的可以再来一次。想着想着他心猿意马地觉出口渴来，于是套上了衣服走出了房间。

他的表哥坐在沙发上看杂志，焉栩嘉不需要仔细辨别也知道那必定是财经类的。任豪看了他一眼，清了清嗓子：“上完课了？姚琛呢？”焉栩嘉面不改色心不跳：“果汁打翻在衣服上了，在洗。” “嗯。”任豪点了点头然后继续看他的股神巴菲特或是阿里马爸爸去了。焉栩嘉漫不经心地踱进厨房倒水喝，觉得任豪身上的香水味没来由地有点熟悉。

还在哪里闻到过来着？焉栩嘉皱着眉头喝水，始终没想起来。

2.

姚琛没理会焉栩嘉扁着嘴装可怜的幼稚行为，揉了一下小屁孩儿乱糟糟的头发，看了一眼时钟，扭头走了，还贴心地把房门带好了，免得小孩儿一片凌乱的床被他表哥看了去。

他转身，就被人捂住了嘴拖到远离焉栩嘉卧室的走廊拐角摁在了墙上，来人笑了一下，捧着他的脸把他的惊呼都堵在嘴里。他眯着眼去看近在咫尺的俊脸，看清楚了含着他嘴唇的人是谁，才放松下来攀上去搂着他脖子回应。

任豪把窒息着往下滑的人固定在怀里，才放开了他，顺手把两人嘴角牵着的银丝抹掉：“想你了……”

姚琛亲了一下他剃得短短的鬓角，轻轻喘着气靠回到他肩膀上：“昨晚……不是才见过面吗？”

“那都过去十几个小时了。”任豪耍赖似的，拿半硬的性器蹭他，“它也想你了。”

姚琛红了脸，又被任豪按在怀里接吻，任豪把他的舌头卷着缠着吸到自己嘴里舔，粘滞的水声和“啧啧”的吮吸的声音叫他不自觉地腿软，一个没拿稳手包就“啪”地掉在了地上。他如梦方醒般，软绵绵地推着任豪的肩膀：“别……嘉嘉会听到的……” “听到就听到了，”任豪漫不经心地一下下亲着他嘴唇，“你是他嫂子，他早晚要知道的。”他把姚琛搂进怀里，突然生出了不满，声音也就冷了一点：“你是不是得宣告一下你有主了？我看见别人眼睛黏在你身上就烦……那些野男人心里指不定在想什么呢……焉栩嘉也是。”

姚琛不耐地咬了咬嘴唇，眼神暗了一下。他闭上眼睛，再睁开时眼里就噙了泪，叫任豪看了心尖一软。他吸了吸鼻子，定定地看着任豪：“可是……这是我们两个人之间的事，跟别人有什么关系呀？我们在一起开心不就好了吗？为什么非得让别人知道……”他眉毛往下耷拉着，上下眼皮一碰，眼泪就从那颗小痣旁边滚落下来，简直称得上楚楚可怜。任豪被他这么含着泪看了一眼就皱了眉，哪里还有心思去察觉他的回答跟自己的要求根本不是一回事儿？他慌忙低头把姚琛的泪痕吻干，哄小孩儿一样抱着他轻轻地晃，语气柔软了许多：“好好好，你说什么就是什么……别哭呀……”姚琛把脸埋在他怀里，嗅着他身上清爽的气息，得逞地勾着嘴角笑了，感觉到手机在口袋里震动了一下，才甜甜软软地出声：“哥哥……好喜欢你……”

任豪听了把他从怀里揪出来又要亲他，他灵活地侧身一转从任豪身前脱出，冲他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛：“可是我要先去学校一趟，走啦！”说着把掉在地上的手包捡起来就头也不回地离开了，像一尾滑不溜手的鱼，任豪伸手愣是没抓住。他怅然若失地握了握拳，自言自语：“我可以送你去的……”

“没关系……你开心就好。”

“因为我也，好喜欢你。”

3.

刘俊孝有些紧张又有些兴奋地，抱着手站在空无一人的操场边上。

约定的时间还没到。他看了一眼手机，打开了一个回复停留在几小时之前的对话框，忍不住向对面发了一条消息。

“马上到啦～”对面的回应过了一会儿才发来，那条波浪线仿佛在他心里也荡起了涟漪。他想象着那个人可爱的语气，低头笑了。

“俊孝哥！”他发了一会儿呆，脑子里想着的人就来到了眼前，他才答应着回过神来，就看到穿着校服的男孩子扑到了自己怀里，又愣住了。

把姚琛掼在器材室里算不得柔软的垫子上时，刘俊孝还是没明白事情怎么会发展成这样。

明明是要带他去熟悉一下校园的，明明是两人之间第一次纯粹的约会。为什么他要穿着校服来呢？白衬衫短西裤看起来纯得不得了，嘴上却非要开玩笑地叫自己“老师”，软绵绵地靠过来，难道不是故意在勾引人吗？

你想要演，我自然会陪你演到底。

“老师……”姚琛支起上身仰头望着男人高大的身影，眼睛里都是迷恋，“老师把我带到这里干什么？”

“干你。”刘俊孝蹲下身跪在姚琛分开的双腿间，注意到他听了这话微微瑟缩一下，脸上却没有害怕的表情，他细细地端详那张已经开始失神的脸，眼神里不自觉地带了侵略性。低下头，他就能看到短短的宽大的裤子随着姚琛大敞着双腿的动作滑到了腿根，跟细得不行的小腿比起来显得丰腴的性感的大腿就露出来了。他喜欢在做爱时看见这双纤秾合度的大腿夹着自己，在低低的喘息声里磨蹭自己的腰，在呻吟声变调时打着颤绷起色情的弧度，显出平日里看不见的肉感来。

刘俊孝宽厚的手掌上有一些运动留下的茧子。他伸手，从姚琛的膝盖开始，按着大腿内侧摸进去，姚琛就敏感地开始轻轻地喘气了。揉够了摸够了那双天生就该缠在男人腰上的腿时，刘俊孝欺身过去，两手撑在姚琛身后，姚琛立刻就被比自己大了也结实了不止一圈的身体整个笼罩住了。他低低呜咽了一声，很害怕似的，却撩起了眼皮，双眼蒙了雾一样，湿漉漉地望进刘俊孝眼底，支在垫子上的小手也摸索着握住了他的右手食指，叫他喉头微动一下，眼神也更深沉了一些。

姚琛秀气的眉头蹙着，怯生生地抬眼看他，做出一副懵懂的神情：“老师……为什么要这样对我？就因为我喜欢老师吗？老师是要体罚我吗？”

刘俊孝愣了一下，随即咬紧了牙，感觉到性器被姚琛一个眼神几句话就撩拨得更硬了，被勒在裤子里忍得生疼。他有些暴躁地看了姚琛一眼，恨不得立刻插到他那个湿软高热的雌穴里狠狠地肏他，让他哭哭啼啼地再也说不出一句骚话。

姚琛眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着他，柔若无骨的手却顺着他刚硬的指节宽大的手掌往上滑，滑到了小臂上，色情地摩挲他虬结鼓起的青筋。他强忍着把姚琛的裤子直接撕成开裆的冲动，耐着性子陪他玩：“没有要体罚你。老师这样对你是因为老师也喜欢你啊……”说着把姚琛推在垫子上，一手捏着他脸颊迫使他张开了嘴和自己接吻，一手有些急切地去解他的衬衣扣子。

刘俊孝的手探进他衣服里揉捏他薄薄的乳肉时姚琛就“呜呜”地哭了，因为在接吻，声音含含糊糊地，不知道是舒服还是抗拒。刘俊孝最后轻轻咬了一下他嘴唇离开了，他的唇舌重获自由，就喘着气叫人家“老师”。刘俊孝几乎要忍不住了，三两下把他和自己的裤子都扒掉，就听见姚琛倒吸凉气的声音：“老师……太大了……放不进去的……”他装得好像第一次见到这东西，刘俊孝哭笑不得，拿手指去探他的穴口，果然已经泥泞不堪。他直接塞进去两根手指，叫姚琛一下子呻吟出声，然后继续耐心地哄他：“可以放进去的，不试试怎么知道呢？”姚琛明明已经盯着那根庞然巨物眼馋得不行了，却还在哭哭啼啼地装清纯：“会坏掉的……老师……我害怕……”

刘俊孝看着他可怜兮兮的样子，无奈地叹气，伸手一提就让他靠进了自己怀里，然后一边用手指奸淫他湿嗒嗒淌着水的穴道，一边握住了他跟自己相比相当小巧的性器套弄着，他的呻吟声就陡地拔高了。两套器官同时被强烈的快感包围，姚琛只觉得整个胯都要软绵绵地融化掉了，抱着刘俊孝搭在自己胸前的结实有力的手臂，小脸努力地向后仰着要接吻，刘俊孝就温柔地低头叼住他探出来的舌尖。

高潮的时候姚琛忍不住尖叫了，眼前都冒出了星星，舒服得瘫软进刘俊孝怀里，半天回不过神来。刘俊孝把他转了个身面对面地抱着，性器就抵住了他，他终于晕乎乎地想起来自己还在玩角色扮演，按着刘俊孝宽阔的肩膀要逃，结果被忍无可忍的男人直接摁进怀里，坐在了他的性器上，他分明爽得不得了，却又开始搂着男人的脖子哭哭啼啼：“老师……老师抱着我……我怕……”刘俊孝从善如流，两手穿过他膝弯揽住他纤细的背，几乎把他整个人折叠着抱进了怀里。他偏头狠狠咬一口姚琛膝弯上方滑嫩的敏感的大腿肉，姚琛就哼哼唧唧地喊疼，声音又骚又甜。他爱怜地舔吻那个牙印，直到姚琛又开始发出那种催促一样的煽情的嘤咛。他凑过去跟姚琛接吻，姚琛柔软得几乎真的在他怀里被拦腰叠了起来，小腿因为别扭的姿势，也因为快感，受不了地挂在他肩膀上哆嗦，他这才放开了显然跟自己一样意犹未尽的人，开始把他颠起来又按下去地肏他。姚琛被重力折腾得真的开始害怕，男人的巨物重重地肏进他脆弱的女性器官，内里的每一个褶皱都被抻平了压着磨过去，每一个敏感地带都被或快或重地狠狠碾弄，快意一浪一浪地渐次袭来，比刚刚还要可怕。他又舒服又恐惧，本能地搂紧了刘俊孝，无意识地拿用力得泛出青白的指甲扣紧了男人的背肌，眩晕地喃喃着：“要坏掉了……呜……不要了……哥哥……救救我……哥哥……”

刘俊孝被他绞得头皮发麻，发狠地顶了他两下，叫他颤抖着又高潮了才把他的腿放了下来让他跨坐在自己身上，稍稍放慢了动作抱着他的背疼惜地去吮吻他情动地染上艳色的乳尖。姚琛揪着他的头发把他压在胸前，低泣着叫“哥哥”，喃喃着“好舒服”，他好笑地停下了动作抬头看姚琛，就看见他因为胸前的和体内的快感同时弱了下去，茫然地睁开了眼睛，密而长的睫毛叫眼泪浸成一绺绺，他沉着嗓音问：“不叫老师了？”姚琛本来就一片绯红的小脸儿瞬间就更艳了，似乎才开始觉得不好意思：“不叫了……” “喜欢老师还是哥哥？”刘俊孝不依不饶地逗他，他捶一下男人肩膀上隆起的肌肉，撒娇一样瞪他，末了还是乖乖地回答：“喜欢哥哥……”刘俊孝看着他委屈巴巴的，好像被谁欺负了似的小脸儿，低笑着凑过去蹭着他嘴唇却不亲他，把他逗急了才说：“哥哥最喜欢小琛……”他听了就颤抖着又泄了身，这句话带给他的心理上的快感好像同时蔓延到了身体里，而刘俊孝甚至还没有开始动。

“唔……”他呻吟着仰起头，眼睛被通风的小窗户透进来的光线刺了一下，恍惚间看见一个清秀的男孩子站在窗外，在跟他对上眼神的瞬间失措地瞪着一双大眼睛，很快不见了。他吓得抱紧了刘俊孝，打着抖嗫嚅：“哥哥……有人偷看我们……”刘俊孝听了忙转头去看，并没有人。他于是扫着姚琛光裸的背宽慰：“今天周六，这里不会有人的，你看错了，乖……别怕……”

姚琛惊疑未定，但思绪很快又被绵延不绝的快感打断，只知道勾着男人的颈子喊着“哥哥”一遍遍地高潮，最后大概是昏昏欲睡地被背着或是抱着离开器材室的。

4.

何洛洛有点不对劲。

张颜齐瞄了一眼自己看着长大的弟弟塞在嘴里的指甲，下了结论。

“说吧，”他直截了当地叫醒呆滞地沉浸在自己世界里的小屁孩儿，“又闯什么祸了？”

何洛洛的指甲终于得救了，他换上了一脸纠结，似乎在暗自评估这个烦恼适不适合向张颜齐倾诉。张颜齐好整以暇，用指关节在桌上叩着他新歌的beat，叩完了两段verse的长度，臭小子才犹犹豫豫地开腔：“我呢，有个朋友……”

得了吧。张颜齐默默腹诽。你的这个朋友究竟是不是你自己？

但他贴心地没有打断，于是听到了一个令人匪夷所思的故事。

这位朋友在某个周末回学校拿自己不慎落下的手机时，不小心撞破了他的体育老师和一个学生的奸情，从此怀着秘密惴惴不安。不久后，这位朋友发现那个学生并不真的是个学生，而是他们学校新来的音乐老师。他于是努力地在保守秘密的同时尽量避免遇见两位老师——除非是在他们的课上。但他发现，无论怎么努力，他总是躲不掉那位音乐老师有意无意的接触和试探。有时是叫他心跳加速的一个眼神，有时是弯腰帮他捡起掉落的文具时，宽大的领口里露出的肌肤。他本来已经强迫自己把那天的事情忘得差不多了，但却因为老师的种种举动开始越来越频繁地梦到那个场景。甚至，到了后来，他在梦里看见把老师整个抱在怀里的人转过了头看着他，那张脸竟是他自己。他于是鬼迷心窍地去跟老师摊牌了，其实自己都不清楚自己想要的究竟是什么。谁知老师的眼泪就那么掉下来了，拉着他的手央求他保守秘密，说自己可以答应他任何要求。

一切就都乱套了。

那天，他知道了老师的秘密，成为了老师的男人。

但是现在，他发现自己想要的，不仅仅是老师的身体。

他想让爱情从这种畸形的关系中脱胎，想成为老师唯一的男人。

但他不敢坦白。他怕，怕自己无法得寸进尺，更怕自己连现状都无法维持。

张颜齐震惊了。何洛洛把这个长长的故事讲完时还在强撑着狡辩说是因为这位朋友每天都跟自己诉苦，所以自己才会如此烦恼。

他不忍心戳穿，但心知从何洛洛的描述来看，这场单恋多半不会有结果。不过在他看来，没有结果可能反而是好结果——他不认为这位老师是何洛洛驾驭得了的。摊牌，被拒绝，然后死心，也许比一直被吊着要好？

他深呼吸了一下，看了一眼满脸愁苦的何洛洛，语重心长地给出了他的建议。

然后开始尾随接受了建议把老师约了出来的小屁孩儿。

——毕竟是看着长大的弟弟，要是想不开跑去买醉什么的，他还能看着点儿，别被人谋财害命了。

只是他没想到何洛洛口中的那位音乐老师竟然是姚琛。

他看到姚琛流下他熟悉的眼泪，又露出他熟悉的那种又纯又怯的笑容，意识到何洛洛不会得到他预想中的“没有结果”了。

5.

姚琛踏进店门的时候张颜齐已经开始在台上表演他的新歌了。嘴炮rapper今天好像格外愤世嫉俗，本来就称得上刻薄的diss词被他咬牙切齿地一个字一个字挤了出来，叫姚琛听在耳里莫名地有些忐忑。

曲罢，张颜齐直接从舞台上跳了下来，拉起姚琛的手把他拽到了后台塞进一个空置着的更衣间里，关门落锁，然后转身把他抵在了墙上：“你迟到了。”

姚琛就露出了那种内疚的神情，眉毛眼睛都往下撇着，嘴唇不安地抿成了一条线：“对不起，临时有点事耽误了，没能帮你伴奏……”他讨好地拽着张颜齐的衣襟把他拉过来亲了一下他嘴角，试图让他消气。

张颜齐倒是真的笑了一下，密闭空间里的气氛却更冷了一些：“没关系……”他扯着嘴角，说着没关系却分明还在生气，低着头笑得肩膀都在抖，让姚琛开始有点害怕，但仍不明白自己哪里惹到了他。

直到张颜齐皮笑肉不笑地凝视他的眼睛说出这句话：“打碟谁都能打，应付男人可不是谁都在行啊……”

姚琛苍白着脸，意识到张颜齐一定是知道了什么，而张颜齐也很快就给了他答案——“姚老师……”他听到这个称呼时瞬间就浑身战栗，而张颜齐并没有要放过他的意思，“何洛洛肏你肏得爽吧？你们刚才做了几次？”

他惊惧地睁大了双眼，眼泪不受控制地淌下来。张颜齐伸手给他抹掉了，动作仍然很温柔，语气却冷到了极点：“还在演。”

他啜泣了一声，像什么受惊的小动物一样缩成一团，怯怯地看着张颜齐，嘴唇小幅度地打着颤，差点叫他心软。张颜齐暗骂自己不争气，把姚琛转过去按到门板上扒下了他的裤子，拉开自己的裤链直接把着姚琛的腰将他按在了自己怒张的性器上，没有任何前戏的进入让姚琛疼得浑身发抖，却死死咬着嘴唇不敢吭声。

张颜齐也不好受。但身体上的不适跟他内心巨大的痛苦相比简直是不值一提。他咬牙动了起来，眼泪也掉了下来。

“除了何洛洛和那个体育老师，还有谁？”张颜齐沉声问姚琛，姚琛仍然不说话，他自嘲地笑了一下：“呵……怎么把我自己给忘了？”他的眼泪滑到自己嘴里，涩得很，“姚琛，真有你的……你还有多少好哥哥好弟弟？嗯？”

姚琛哪里受过这种委屈，钝重的痛感夺走了他所有注意力，直到彼此契合的身体开始尝试着适应这场突如其来的性事，他才感觉到张颜齐滚烫的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地滴在他裸露的后腰上。他不合时宜地心疼了一下，扭头看见张颜齐哭花了舞台妆的脸，试探着握住了张颜齐掐在自己腰上的手。

张颜齐觉得自己真的完蛋了。

即使姚琛欺骗了他，伤害了他，当两人双手交握时，他还是想爱他。

他有气无力地从姚琛身体里撤出来，靠着墙滑坐在地上，在下一秒被姚琛搂到了自己怀里：“齐齐……对不起……我也不想这样，但是我控制不了……”张颜齐仰头看他，姚琛脸上的泪痕还没干，脸色是惨白的，嘴唇却病态地泛着红，是叫他自己给咬的。他忍不住扣着姚琛后脑把他压到自己面前吻他，唇齿之间有咸涩的眼泪，也有淡淡的血腥气，却诡异地让他受到了安抚。他呆呆地看着姚琛，梦呓般低声道：“我爱你……”姚琛听了，脸上竟然重新有了血色，颤抖着露出了迷醉的神情，很美，美得有些妖冶，像高潮时失神的样子，又像瘾君子饮鸩止渴被致幻：“就是这样……”他垂眼看着张颜齐不解又迷恋的神情，声音像是从很远的地方飘进张颜齐的耳里一样：“对不起……但是，没有什么，能比男人的喜欢，更让我觉得舒服……”

“我的……喜欢……会让你开心吗？”张颜齐的眼泪渐渐止住了，姚琛点了点头，轻柔地吻了他的眼睛：“为了得到喜欢，我可以用我所有的一切来换……”

张颜齐重新燃起了希望，要索取同等的爱，却被姚琛的下一句话浇得透心凉：“除了我的心。”

但他仍然想要爱姚琛。

只要姚琛开心。只要姚琛舒服。

没关系。

张颜齐好像也不再需要结果了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 或许大家看过《人渣的本愿》吗？想着皆川茜写的（砰砰砰砰砰砰
> 
> 其实也不全是渣，有点病病的，反正是我变态就对了（砰砰砰砰砰砰
> 
> #对不起yc 砰砰砰  
> #对不起hll 砰砰砰  
> #对不起yxj 砰砰砰  
> #对不起zyq 砰砰砰  
> #对不起rh 砰砰砰  
> #对不起刘哥 砰砰砰  
> #dbqdbqbml


End file.
